


sink in

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz loves Simon, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Kisses, M/M, OR IS HE, baz seduces simon??, but they don't, fluff so much fluff it's insane, happiness, he'll go anywhere for him, i love these two so much, just a cute lil one shot, simon isnt a pushover, simon loves baz, simon thinks baz's family hates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: "Crowley, Snow, my family doesn't hate you!" Baz says, running a pale hand through his dark hair, and I can hear the exasperation in his voice. It makes me flinch, but then I take a deep breath, and tip my head back to that it's resting on the edge of the couch."Yes they do, Baz. Seriously. They still think I'm somehow going to start a war or some shit like that," I say, and close my eyes. Baz is adamant on inviting me for Christmas to his creepy Victorian gothic mansion, but I don't know what the hell he's thinking. He's gone mad if he's somehow convinced himself that his family won't burn me at the stake if they see me there.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **SIMON** _

 

Crowley, Snow, my family doesn't hate you!" Baz says, running a pale hand through his dark hair, and I can hear the exasperation in his voice. It makes me flinch, but then I take a deep breath, and tip my head back to that it's resting on the edge of the couch. 

"Yes they do, Baz. Seriously. They still think I'm somehow going to start a war or some shit like that," I say, and close my eyes. Baz is adamant on inviting me for Christmas to his creepy Victorian gothic mansion, but I don't know what the hell he's thinking. He's gone mad if he's somehow convinced himself that his family won't burn me at the stake if they see me there. Baz still hasn't told his father that we're together, and it's almost been a year since our anniversary. He's told Daphne, but only because I made him do so. I couldn't bear to be dating Baz for more than five months without anyone but Penny knowing, so I forced him to do it. Granted, he did, but it took almost two days to pick up the phone and call his step-mother. 

Baz inhales heavily, and I can hear him pacing, before he finally decides to quit, and I feel the sofa dip with the weight of his body when he sits down next to me. I swallow. He still uses the same soap that he did when we went to Watford, and the scent of cedar and bergamot fills my nose.

"Just for a few days, Simon," he says, and I shake my head, before he scoffs and stands up. 

I wait a few seconds before the room goes quiet, and I slowly open one eye. He's sitting on the chair across from me, and he's staring out the window. His pale skin looks even whiter in the winter day-time light, and his jawline looks as sharp as a knife. He's all black and white, grey and silver. Sharp edges, jagged corners. 

In some ways, he doesn't even look human. He looks too precise, too detailed, to be from this world. I let my eyes wander over his face, his arms, his torso. I exhale softly, unintentionally, and his eyes flick over to mine. For a moment, a split-second, his eyes soften, but they go back to being sharp as ice when he catches me staring at him. 

_Shit. I'm so fucking screwed._

 

_**BAZ** _

 

The idiot is even more daft than I originally thought if he somehow thinks he's not coming with me. I have no intention of leaving him here, and he's crazy if he thinks he's getting out of this. I haven't even put up a major fight yet. 

I open my eyes, to see him staring at me. His bronze curls seem even more vivid in the crisp light, and the sun shines through the windows, catching on his golden skin. I want to go over there and kiss him senseless, to see if that would somehow bribe him into coming with me, but I'm not resorting to that yet. 

_Or maybe I will._

__

_**SIMON** _

 

I know i'm fucked when Baz suddenly arches an eyebrow, and a smirk forms on his face. He slowly stands up from across the room, and takes a couple steps towards me, but stops halfway between the couch and the chair. My head goes fuzzy. I know what he's about to do, and it makes me blush. I feel the warm, familiar heat start to creep its way up my neck and onto my cheeks, and his smirk grows even larger. 

_Shit._

Baz smiles like he does when he's trying to convince me to do something that I really don't want to do, and I shift uncomfortably on the sofa. The asshole knows what he's doing, and I can tell, because he walks even close to me and sits down on the sofa. I can smell him again, and it makes my head spin. Crowley, the jerk is really going to do this. I can't fucking believe him. Baz Pitch, the brooding, mysterious vampire, is resorting to seduction to get me to come with him to his home for Christmas. He really has gone soft. 

I smile at him, because I've got him all figured out. I've learned to read him like no one else can, and if he thinks I'm clueless, he's wrong. 

"Baz, knock it off. You can't make me go with you, no matter how many times you kiss me, you know. I'm not  _that_ much of a pushover," I say, but he's running his eyes over my face, my body, and I can't help but feel like I'm screwed even more. He leans in close, just a few inches away from my face, and slides an arm around my waist. He leans down and slowly begins to kiss down my neck, and his lips are leaving pools of heat on my skin. He shifts closer, and brings his lips up to my ear, kissing the skin right below my earlobe. 

"Come off it, Baz," I say, but I just hear him softly laugh. 

"Just think about it, love," he says, gently, and his hands run up and down my sides, up one side of my face, into my hair. "Five days in my house, my huge, gigantic mansion, with all the time to ourselves," he whispers, and the low rasp of his voice makes shivers run down my spine. My eyes automatically close. 

Baz laughs again, and slides a hand underneath the back of my shirt, his cool palm pressing into my skin. Tingles run through me and I can't help but shiver again. "You, me, my bedroom, just us," he whispers, and kisses my cheek, my jaw, my neck. His lips are turning me to dust on the spot, ad heat fills my whole body, and the asshole knows what he's doing to me but I just don't fucking care anymore, because now he's lifting his head up and pressing his lips to mine, and my whole body is on fucking fire. 

His hands cup my face and I run my fingers through his dark hair and slightly pull, and he softly moans against my mouth. He pushes me back onto the sofa and holds himself on top of me, and we fervidly kiss for a few more seconds, before the idiot decides to pull away from me, a smirk forming on his face. (As soon as my eyes open in surprise, I see it, and it makes me want to kiss it off). 

He laughs when he sees the annoyance in my face, and just kisses my collarbone, before pulling his head back up and holding his mouth out of my reach. His eyes are dark and warm, and he raises an eyebrow. "So? Are you finally going to come to your senses and say yes?" he says softly, and I swallow. My eyes roam his face, and the expression in his eyes is so soft, and so gentle, that I can't help but slowly nod. His smirk turns into the grin that I've fallen so in love with over the past year, and his mouth meets mine again, and I run my hands through his hair and down his sides and up his chest before they finally rest wrapped around his neck. His mouth is warm against mine and his fingers wind in my curls tightly, and it feels so fucking nice. I run my hands down his chest, and rest them on his stomach. Baz jerks, and dips his head down, breathing heavily against me.   


"I love you, you fucking nightmare," I whisper. "You'd know I'd go anywhere for you, right?" I say, slowly rubbing his stomach, and his lips press against my neck, my collarbone, my mouth. 

I know that I'm probably going to regret agreeing to this later, but for now, when his mouth is pressing hungrily against mine, I'm just overwhelmed with him, and I know, deep down, that I really would go anywhere and everywhere for him. 

_Anywhere, and everywhere._


	2. Chapter 2

**_BAZ_ **

 

It's been three days since I convinced Snow to join me in Hampshire for Christmas, and I'm almost starting to regret asking him. The idiot hasn't even started packing, and we're supposed to be leaving in an hour if we want to get there before dark. 

He's sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, and those lovely, lovely, bronze curls flopping into his eyes. I sigh from the bathroom, and finish packing my toothpaste and toothbrush into my toiletry bag. I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me. 

I hear him groan from the other room, and I zip my bag closed before walking out of the washroom, and I lean my shoulder against the door frame. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Snow, come on," I say, running a hand through  my hair. He just groans again, and falls back onto the mattress. He really  _is_ a five-year-old child, sometimes. It messes with my patience for a second, but then he turns his head and opens his eyes; those unspectacular yet marvelous blue eyes, and my heart stumbles in my chest. 

"Do I  _have_ to go, Baz?" he asks, scratching his neck, a blush slowly covering his cheeks. "I mean,  _really._ Your family is going to murder me." 

I roll my eyes, exasperation slowly starting to set in, but I walk over to the bed, and cross my arms over my chest. Simon stares back at me, and I don't say anything for at least a minute. 

Finally, I break the silence. "Snow, do you  _really_ think I would risk bringing you with me if I knew that they were going to kill you? Seriously, you have to give me more credit. You thought I was going to kill you for eight  _years,_ remember?" I say, and Snow just swallows. 

"Yeah, I  _know,_ but that was before..." he says, drifting off, and a wicked smirk begins to grow on my face as the blush on his skin deepens, and he runs a hand through his bronze curls, starting to look uncomfortable. 

 _Oh, Simon._ I think.  _If only you knew how marvelously idiotic you can be._

I just raise an eyebrow, and the smirk turns into a grin, and I can't help but push him a little bit more. 

"Before  _what,_ Simon?" I ask slowly, and he shifts uncomfortably, his skin becoming an even darker shade of crimson. My chest grows warmer, and I lick my lips slightly, just once, but Simon's eyes go wide when he catches it. 

"You  _know,_ Baz. Don't play dumb with me," he replies, flustered, scratching the back of his neck again. His eyes drift away from mine for a moment, but he opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. I smile, like I'm trying not to. This is too easy. 

He swallows, clenches his jaw. The air around us is alive with something electric, and all I want to do is lean over him and kiss the moles on his chest, but I refrain from doing so. 

Simon's eyes finally meet mine again, and he licks his lips, and slightly bites on the bottom one. My eyes involuntarily follow the movement, and Snow exhales. Now the fucker's just messing with me. 

_Two can play that game._

 

_**SIMON** _

 

Baz's eyes fill with what I can only describe as lust, and my stomach grows too warm. I swallow, and finally sit up, scooting a little bit closer to him. Baz's eyes meet mine, and the tension between us starts to sink in, and I know what he's thinking. I know what he's thinking, but I'm not going to let him win that easily. After all, I've let him win for the past eight years, and he's stupid to think that I'll still let him win after I've come to know him in a way that no one else does. He really can be occasionally oblivious, even though he would  _never_ in a million years even come  _close_ to admitting it. 

Baz smiles like he does only when he thinks he knows something that I don't, and his hand slowly reaches towards mine, and he leans just a little bit closer. My head goes hazy, and my stomach is going crazy with butterflies. His scent fills my nose, and I try to avoid his eyes. 

"Before  _what,_ Simon?," he whispers gently, and the answer is blaring so loudly in my head.  _Before I kissed you, you idiot. Before I kissed you and fell in love with you, before I crossed every fucking line for you, before I realized that it was love that I felt for you, not hate, all along._

I open my mouth, and my eyes drop to his lips because they're getting closer, and his scent is overpowering, and killing every sane thought in my mind, and I think that I'm going to kiss him. 

I think my perception of time is fading, because now Baz is right in front of me, his grey eyes dark, and his hand is now somehow intertwined with mine.  _When the fuck did that happen?_

I swear the idiot has the power to make me do anything for him, and I hate it, and love it, all at the same time. 

Our low breaths mix together, and the air is alive with something, and I don't know why I'm not kissing him yet. I should; I fucking  _want_ to, but I'm not. 

Finally, Baz leans in, closer, closer, closer, until I can't stand it anymore, and I charge him with much more force than necessary. We fall back onto the mattress, and I don't know why I waited this long to kiss him, but it was a terrible decision. Baz's mouth is warm, and soft, and tastes like chocolate against mine, and it tastes like everything good in the world. 

I bite down on his bottom lip, and he moans against me, before tangling his fingers tightly in my curls, and I grin against his mouth. At the back of my mind, I faintly remember that we were talking about something, and that we were supposed to be leaving for somewhere pretty soon, but his mouth is pressing against my jawline, my neck, and all I feel is him. 

I catch Baz's mouth again with my own, and I run my fingers through his hair and hold his face in my hands, my fingers hooking around his ears and sliding into his hair. 

_He's everything. In every sense of the word, he's everything._

 

_**BAZ** _

 

We didn't make it to Hampshire on time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing about these characters and i'm facing a massive case of writers block, which is the main reason for this not being super super good. regardless, i really hope you guys like this. xmas simon and baz is lowkey my favourite thing, so that's why i wrote this in mid june. sorry for it not really fitting the season, but whatever. i was feeling xmas vibes today.   
> oh, and for everyone who's waiting for an update on strawberries & cigarettes, AN UPDATE IS COMING SOMETIME SOON. I PROMISE. i just haven't really been feeling it super recently which is why i haven't updated it yet.   
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this fic. like always, kudos and comments are totally appreciated!


End file.
